Kodomo Sentai Youthenger
Kodomo Sentai Youthenger is the 40th installment of the Super Sentai television franchise, marking the 40th anniversary of Super Sentai. It has a child warfare motif. SYPNOSIS: A slightly professional organization K.I.D.S.(K'ids '''I'scolated From 'D'emocracy Ever 'S'ince) has been a generation for children warriors. It was run by rebellious kids sick of the adult themed stuff, and can do anything to have their way. Before that, children met Gigimals, who are cute, anime-like animal aliens who never age and help the kids out with their plans on their missions. When a young boy was running from the law for murdering his abusive father and leaving his mother and oldest sister for dead, he runs into the five Gigimals and the four Youthengers. He learns, until the finale, that all grown-ups are cruel and hateful. So, he joins up as the new leader of the Youthengers, as they're going to stop the leader of the Qado Army who is manipulating mean adults into thinking that children don't deserve to exist and turning them into monsters with use of special drives. YOUTHENGERS: '''Hayato Masahiro/YouthenRed-runaway, abused boy who was convicted for first-degree murder of his abusive sisters and father, as well as wounding his mother and oldest sister and leaving them to die. He runs into his Gigimal partner E-e and the four Youthengers. He is the leader of the Youthengers. His Gigimal partner is E-e, an anime-like elephant. After Jiro is destroyed, Hayato learns the error of his ways that all adults aren't evil, and Takora and Vicki adopt him. Korto Jimbo/YouthenBlack-the weak-minded but the muscle of the team. His Gigimal partner is Buo, an anime-like bear. Sagno Usagi/'YouthenBlue'-third-in-command and the calmest of the team. His Gigimal partner is Co, an anime-like cat. Yurin Sakato/'YouthenYellow'-sweetest of the team. Her Gigimal partner is Sani, an anime-like sprite. Onie Haskoa/'YouthenWhite'-second-in-command and tomboy of the team. Her Gigimal partner is Bonbon, an anime-like bunny. Detso Naoma/YouthenGreen-a clumsy and nerdy but brilliant sixth member of the Youthengers. Xats is his Gigimal partner. GEAR: Kodoracers-wrist-devices that the Youthengers wield in order to transform, summon weapons, activate mecha, etc. Kodrivers-each of the Youthengers have this device. They plug in any memory and plug in the drive to transform, summon weapons and mecha, etc. MorphMemory-memory card that is used to transform into Youthengers. ColorMemory-memory cards that first plug in the Kodrivers, which then plug in the sidearm to unleash any special attack. It comes in red, black, blue, yellow, and white. FinalMemory-memory cards that plug in the Kodrivers, then the Kodrivers plug in the sidearms to launch the final attack in any form. Also used in the PsycheSabre to launch the mecha's final attack. YouthenGreen also had this memory to use it for the final attack. RoboMemory-memory cards that plug in the Kodriver so the Youthengers can turn their Gigimal partners into mecha. They plug in the RoboMemory in the Kodriver, push buttons of the corresponding numbers of the mecha on their Kodoracers, then plug in the Kodriver to perform that action. The mecha and their matching numbers are below: #YouthenElephant #YouthenBear #YouthenCat #YouthenSprite #YouthenBunny FusionMemory-all 6 Youthengers have this memory cards. They plug it in their Kodrivers, and then their Kodoracers to combine their mecha into any kind of robot. UrbanMemory-memory card that YouthenBlue has, to plug in the Kodriver, push buttons 6, 7, and 8 to summon the Urban Team. 6-YouthenBus, 7-YouthenCar, 8-YouthenMachine MilitaryMemory-memory card that YouthenYellow has, to plug in the Kodriver, push buttons 9, 1, 0, 1, and 1 to summon the Military Team. 9-YouthenTank, 10-YouthenBarge, 11-YouthenPlane EmergencyMemory-memory card that YouthenWhite has, to plug in the Kodriver, push buttons 1, 2, 1, 3, 1, and 4 to summon the Emergency Team. 12-YouthenEngine, 13-YouthenAmbu, 14-YouthenPatrol ConstructionMemory-memory card that YouthenBlack has, to plug in the Kodriver, push buttons 1, 5, 1, 6, 1, and 7 to summon the Construction Team. 15-YouthenLoader, 16-YouthenDozer, 17-YouthenMixer Kodomobile-YouthenGreen's own henshin device that is modeled after a cell phone. When he pushes a number, he plugs in the corresponding memory in his Kodriver, then on the bottom of his Kodomobile, and certain things happen. While YouthenGreen turns YouthenCalibur into ChilForcer, the Kodomobile is attached to the top. OneMemory-YouthenGreen's memory card used to transform. TwoMemory-YouthenGreen's memory card to summon his YouthenCalibur. ThreeMemory-YouthenGreen's memory card to allow his ChilForcer to launch a final blow. FourMemory-YouthenGreen's memory card that turns Xats into YouthenBat. FiveMemory-YouthenGreen's memory card that turns YouthenBat into Winger-Oh. SixMemory-YouthenGreen's memory card that summons LandEmo. SevenMemory-YouthenGreen's memory card that summons SeaEmo. EightMemory-YouthenGreen's memory card that summons FlameEmo. NineMemory-YouthenGreen's memory card that summons SkyEmo. ZeroMemory-YouthenGreen's memory card that alows any of his Emos to combine with the Winger-Oh. JoyMemory-YouthenGreen's memory card to use YouthenCalibur with earth-based attacks. DespairMemory-YouthenGreen's memory card to use YouthenCalibur to launch water attacks. AngerMemory-YouthenGreen's memory card to use YouthenCalibur to launch fiery attacks. FearMemory-YouthenGreen's memory card to use YouthenCalibur to launch attacks based on wind. *When memories Joy, Despair, Anger, and Fear were inserted on the four slots of the YouthenCalibur, and the Kodomobile(with the Kodriver, holding the Three Memory, attached on the bottom of it) attached on the top, it becomes the ChilForcer. MetroMemory-memory card that the first five Youthengers use to plug in their Kodrivers, then their Kodoracers to summon the ChilHalberd. KodoMP3-Cookie's MP3-player-like device that allows him to grow, transform, combine, etc. Mostly used by YouthenGreen during battle. A Kodriver holding the MusicMemory is required to turn it on. WEAPONS: YounSlades-sidearms of the Youthengers, which convert from action figures to YounSlades to YounLazars. Plug in Kodrivers with ColorMemories to perform special attacks, as well as FinalMemories to launch a very devastating blow, in any form. The action figure forms of the sidearms also function as controllers for the mecha. ChilHalberd-a lance-like weapon that doubles as a bazooka. Insert Kodrivers with FinalMemories, in either bazooka or lance form, to launch the final attack. YouthenCalibur-YouthenGreen's own weapon. When either a Joy, Despair, Anger, or Fear Memory is added in the Kodriver then the YouthenCalibur, this weapon will launch a special attack. ChilForcer-When the Joy, Despair, Anger, and Fear Memories were inserted in all 4 of the slots of the YouthenCalibur, as well as adding the Kodomobile(with the Kodriver having a Three Memory stored in it,) on top of it, it becomes the ChilForcer, that gives its target a powerful blast. SpinaBuster-YouthenRed's personal weapon that fires deadly blasts. When the GyroMemory is inserted into the Kodriver, the weapon rolls out to be bigger, and is ready to fire a powerful stroke. ALLIES: Fuko "Frankie" Tachiba-leader of K.I.D.S. Toby Frodo-mechanic of K.I.D.S. Ino Yagara-scientist of K.I.D.S. Gigimals(E-e, Buo, Co, Sani, and Bonbon)-cute anime, animal-like aliens who inspired rebellious kids to create the organization K.I.D.S. E-e is strong and brave, Buo is strong and sometimes aggressive and has a crush on Bonbon, Co is spoiled and entergetic, Sani is the youngest and sweetest, and Bonbon loves to stay beautiful and attractive. Urban Team(Bubby the Bus, Coro the Car, and Modo the Motorcycle)-team of Gigimals based on urban vehicles. Military Team(Tommy the Tank, Biff the Barge, and Pipps the Plane)-team of Gigimals based on military vehicles. Emergency Team(Ernie the Fire Engine, Abby the Ambulance, and Pops the Police Car)-team of Gigials based on rescue vehicles. Construction Team(Larry the Dump Truck, BarBar the Bulldozer, and Caro the Cement Truck)-team of Gigimals based on construction vehicles. Angie-a cute, anime angel that gives the Youthengers great wisdom. She is well known to be the first Gigimal to be on Earth. Xats-Detso's own Gigimal partner that is a green, cute, anime bat. He enjoys manga, toys, video games, and flying. Cookie-a cute, anime-like caterpillar Gigimal armed with two swords in human-sized combat. Takora Rusiba-a businessman who witnesses K.I.D.S.' doings. He and Vicki later adopt Hayato. Vicki Rusiba-Takora's wife who too witnesses K.I.D.S.' doings. VILLAINS: Jiro Kazaki-follower of the Qado Army, and doesn't care if the Youthengers win or lose a battle. Every time either his monsters win or lose, numbers on his belt increase. He is just wondering if he can get stronger. As the story nears, Jiro is revealed to be the leader of the Qado Army all along. After his belt reaches 100, and after the Youthengers defeat Qa Burok, he is now able to assume his powerful monster form. He opened the hole in the sky, allowing his army to invade. He is then defeated by the Youthengers. Motoha Masahiro-Hayato's abusive, arrogant, delusional, and narcississtic mother. When he killed his father and couple of his sisters, she and Joya were left for dead as her house burns down. But, Jiro rescues them both, as well as Kiria and Hyuta, and they join the Qado Army. While Hayato escapes the Juvenile Detention Center at the final battle against Jiro, Hayato kills Motoha, who is being protected by Qa Bushi, by pushing her into a big pool of acid. Millie-the only traitor of the Gigimals, who wanted to rule Earth instead of rather protecting it. She joins the Qado Army, in order to crave power. She is responsible for murdering Bonbon's close friend, and develops a harsh grudge on her. When Jiro is defeated, as well as his army, Millie retreats and hides somewhere. Joya Masahiro-one of the Qado commanders, as well as Hayato's violent sister. Her monsters consist of various animals, in ABC order. Her monster form is Qa Zo, an elephant monster, changing her from female to male. She is then defeated by the newly-formed Super Youthen-Oh. She reverts back into her human form, and gets arrested. Hyuta later breaks Joya out of prison, and repairs the ElephantDrive so she can become Qa Zo to destroy the Youthengers, only to be beaten again by the newly-formed Shin Youthen-Oh and sent back to prison. Hyuta Doskue-one of the Qado commanders, as well as the same neighborhood gang leader who has been bullying Hayato. His monsters consist of vehicles, appliances, and other machines, in ABC order. His monster form is Qa Taiho, a cannon monster. He is then defeated by Shin Youthen-Oh. Hyuta is then sent to the authorities. Kiria Musagi-one of the Qado commanders, as well as Hayato's power-hungry, abusive principal of his school. Her monsters consist of different kinds of foods, including sweets, in ABC order. Her monster form is Qa Burok, a broccoli monster. She is then scrapped by Chou Youthen-Oh. The law then apprehends her. Denji Yami-one of Tokyo's deadliest serial killers. The Qado Army rescues him from the Youthengers, and gives him the powerful SamuraiDrive to become Qa Bushi, a monster that is a samurai monster with the shogun's armor. He seeks revenge on YouthenRed for giving him a bloody injury during one of his crimes. While trying to defend Motoha, Qa Bushi is killed by YouthenRed, and Denji somehow drops dead. Dagars-foot soldiers that Jiro summons in every battle. MECHA: YouthenElephant-what E-e becomes. YouthenBear-what Bou becomes. YouthenCat-what Co becomes. YouthenSprite-what Sani becomes. YouthenBunny-what Bonbon becomes. *Youthen-Oh(combo of E-e, Bou, Co, Sani, and Bonbon):this combo happens when the FusionMemory is inserted in the Kodriver, numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 were typed, and the Kodriver is inserted in the Kodoracer. YouthenBus, YouthenCar, and YouthenMachine-what the Urban Team(Bubby, Coro, and Modo)become. *City Youthen-Oh(combo of Youthen-Oh and the Urban Team):this combo happens when the FusionMemory is inserted in the Kodriver, numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 were typed, and the Kodriver is inserted in the Kodoracer. YouthenTank, YouthenBarge, and YouthenPlane-what the Military Team(Tommy, Biff, and Pipps)become. *Soldier Youthen-Oh(combo of Youthen-Oh and Military Team):this combo happens when the FusionMemory is inserted in the Kodriver, numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 9, 1, 0, 1, and 1 were typed, and the Kodriver is inserted in the Kodoracer. YouthenEngine, YouthenAmbu, and YouthenPatrol-what the Emergency Team(Ernie, Abby, and Pops)become. *Rescue Youthen-Oh(combo of Youthen-Oh and Emergency Team):this combo happens when the FusionMemory is inserted in the Kodriver, numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 1, 2, 1, 3, 1, and 4 were typed, and the Kodriver is inserted in the Kodoracer. YouthenLoader, YouthenDozer, and YouthenMixer-what the Construction Team(Larry, BarBar, and Caro)become. *Maker Youthen-Oh(combo of Youthen-Oh and Construction Team):this combo happens when the FusionMemory is inserted in the Kodriver, numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 1, 5, 1, 6, 1, and 7 were typed, and the Kodriver is inserted in the Kodoracer. *Super Youthen-Oh(combo of Youthen-Oh and teams of Urban, Military, Emergency, and Construction):this combo happens when the FusionMemory is inserted in the Kodriver, numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 1, 0, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 3, 1, 4, 1, 5, 1, 6, 1, and 7 were typed, and the Kodriver is inserted in the Kodoracer. YouthenBat-what Xats becomes. *Winger-Oh-what the YouthenBat transforms into. LandEmo-YouthenGreen's Emo that holds the element of Earth and the emotion of happiness. This Emo aids Winger-Oh in battle. SeaEmo-YouthenGreen's Emo that holds the element of water and the emotion of sadness. This Emo aids Winger-Oh in battle. FlameEmo-YouthenGreen's Emo that holds the element of fire and the emotion of anger. This Emo aids Winger-Oh in battle. SkyEmo-YouthenGreen's Emo that holds the element of wind and the emotion of fear. This Emo aids Winger-Oh in battle. *Shin Youthen-Oh(combo of Youthen-Oh, Winger-Oh, and the Emos):this combo happens when the FusionMemory is inserted in the Kodriver, which is then inserted in the Kodoracer after the following numbers are typed: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 1, and 8. YouthenWorm-what Cookie becomes. *Sparta-Oh-what the YouthenWorm transforms into. *Dai Youthen-Oh(combo of Super Youthen-Oh and Sparta-Oh):this combo happens when the FusionMemory is inserted in the Kodriver, which is then inserted in the Kodoracer after the following numbers are typed: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 1, 0, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 3, 1, 4, 1, 5, 1, 6, 1, 7, 1, and 1, 9. *Ultra Youthen-Oh(combo of Super Youthen-Oh, Winger-Oh, the Emos, and Sparta-Oh):this combo happens when the FusionMemory is inserted in the Kodriver, which is then inserted in the Kodoracer after the following numbers are typed: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 1, 0, 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 3, 1, 4, 1, 5, 1, 6, 1, 7, 1, 8, 1, and 9. MOVIES: Kodomo Sentai Youthenger The Movie: Super Sentai Cassiopeia! Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Metal Hero x Yin Yang Yo!: Superhero Taisen: Fusion! Kodomo Sentai Youthenger: The Grown-Up Movie! Youthenger! Nino! Yin! Yang! Superkid Crossover! Category:Super Sentai Category:Tokusatsu Category:Toei